


The Beach

by BestMarvelMate



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Beaches, Books, Bucky Barnes Feels, Day At The Beach, Disney, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fun, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Universe, New York City, Non-Consensual Tickling, Ocean, Quinjet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reading, Swimming, Tickle Fights, Tickling, boyfriend!Bucky, bucky no!, bucky yes!, puns, reading on the beach, stupid puns, tony cant fix an AC, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestMarvelMate/pseuds/BestMarvelMate
Summary: Bucky takes reader to the beach on a hot day when the AC in the tower is out.Tumblr: bestmarvelmate





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky x Reader
> 
> Genre: Romance/Fluff
> 
> Warning(s): Mild Cursing
> 
> A/N: Hello! I threw in a few puns that made me laugh. You may not. Either way I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/F/B) = Your Favorite Book

You sat on the couch in the common room fanning yourself with the latest issue of  _ Forbes  _ magazine, and guess who was gracing this month's cover? None other the genius who blew out the entire Tower's AC with his latest experiment, Tony Stark. Tony stood, arms crossed, feet apart, stupid, smug face staring up at you from the glossy cover. You tossed the magazine onto the coffee table, leaned your head back, and let out a long groan.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” You call up to the A.I.

“Yes, Miss (Y/N),” her British accent always made you smile.

“How hot is it?”

“According to the local weather channel 91 degrees Fahrenheit with a real feel of 102 degrees Fahrenheit.”

You let out an even larger groan. “What is the ETA on the air conditioning?”

“Mr. Stark is currently working on it right now, Miss (Y/N).” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

“Why don’t you help him?” You ask.

“Mr. Stark does not want my help. I believe it has something to do with his,” the A.I. paused, “ _ ego _ .”

You let out a snort. Of course the self proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist wouldn't want any help. Promptly upon this answer there was a large explosion and Tony came stumbling into the common room from the slightly smoky hallway, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Tony,” you look at the man before me, hair disheveled and face covered in soot. “Why do you insist on not calling a AC repairman?”

“Because I don’t need one.” Tony said, followed by a quick cough.

“I think the smoke billowing down the hallway says otherwise.” You point to the heavier amount of smoke that is now making its way into the common room.

“Ah, shit,” Tony cursed under his breath and quickly made his way back to the AC unit.

You resumed fanning yourself when two hands, one warm flesh and the other slightly cool metal, were placed on your shoulders. You lean your head back to kiss your boyfriend's lips.

“Come on,” Bucky said against your lips. “We’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Bucky grinned at you cheekily.   


You paused for a moment and narrowed your eyes at him. “Alright.”

Bucky took your hand into his and led you down the hallway (not the one the dipstick *cough* I mean,  _ Tony _ , blew up) towards the Quinjet hangar. Hand-in-hand, Bucky punched in the password for the hanger and you both boarded a Quinjet. Bucky situated himself in the pilot seat and you sat next to him in the co-pilot seat.

“Are you gonna tell me where we are going now?” You asked.

Bucky merely sent you a mischievous glance and said, “You’ll see soon enough.”

Bucky eased the jet out of the hanger and once it was leveled above the clouds he flipped the autopilot button on.

You look at him. “ _ So _ ?”

“We,” Bucky reached behind his seat and pulled out a black duffel bag, “are going to the beach.”

Bucky tossed the bag at you. You unzipped it to reveal your swimsuit and a beach towel.

You looked up at Bucky in disbelief. “Really?”

Bucky flashed you a blinding smile. “Have I ever lied to you, doll?”

You grinned and jumped up from your seat into Bucky’s lap, enveloping him in a hug. “Thank you, Buck! This is a great surprise!”

Bucky didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around you tightly, holding you close. When you pulled away you pecked Bucky lightly on the lips. 

“So, where exactly are we going?” You asked, looking down into Bucky’s sea-blue eyes. 

“A little private island in the Bahamas.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? And how did you manage that?”

“I may or may not have hacked S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database and found some of Fury’s secret getaway destinations.”

“Bucky,  _ no _ !” You gasped. 

“Bucky,  _ yes _ .” he had a devilish grin on his face. “And you'll never guess what he had it named as.”

“What?”

“Base number HC107 a.k.a. Fury’s  _ Eye _ land.” (guys, I'm way more proud of that pun than I should be).

You threw your head back in laughter. “And people say he doesn't have a sense of humor.”

Bucky kissed your lips and murmured against them, “Go put on your suit. We'll be there soon.”

* * *

Thanks to the Quinjet’s ability to reach Mach 2.1 speeds, forty-five minutes later you and Bucky were landing on a small, cloaked runway. You stepped off the jet and took in a deep breath of fresh, ocean air. Bucky came to your side and took your hand into his. Together you walked down to the water's edge. You laid your towels down and made little mounds of sand on the corners to prevent them from being blown away. You sat down and Bucky followed suit.

“I have another surprise for you,” he said, pulling something out of the duffel bag he had set next to him in the sand.

You look at him expectantly when he pulled a copy of (Y/F/B) into view. You let out a squeal of excitement.

“Is that what I think it is?” You breathed out. 

“It is,” Bucky said triumphantly, handing you the book. 

You carefully took it from him and just held it in your hands. “I thought they were sold out.”

“Well it cost me and arm but it was worth it.” Bucky held up his left arm. “I remembered how excited you were to get it and how you said your perfect day would be to just relax on a beach and read it, away from everything.” 

You looked at him in disbelief. “You remembered that?”

“Well, yeah, of course.” Bucky looked down, his cheeks lightly dusted pink.

“That is so sweet. No one's ever remembered anything like that about me.”

“Uh-I-Well, I’m gonna let you read.” Bucky said, flustered, before hastily making his way down to the ocean.

You smiled after him before settling down into your book. You lost count of how long you had been reading and had to stop yourself at the halfway mark because you wanted to save some to read on the flight back. Making note of the page you were on you closed the book and set it gently on the beach towel. You stood and cupped your hands around your eyes to shield them from the sun as you searched for Bucky. You made out his faint shape bobbing in the sea with every gentle crest of a wave. 

Shedding your shall it flutters to the ground, landing in a pile at your feet. Stepping off the towel you close your eyes in bliss and let out a sigh, toes curling in the warm, ruff sand under your bare feet. Your hair tickled your face, blown by the soft ocean breeze. You began to walk towards the ocean. Colorful birds flitted about, swooping and diving, chasing after invisible insects. 

Taking lights steps you made your way down to the edge of the ocean. You stopped right at the boundary of the water, just close enough that the foamy waves could kiss the tips of your toes. Talking a tentative step forward you slowly slid into the water. It was warmth encompassed you. Gliding forward you swam towards Bucky. As you got closer you realized that he had his eyes closed and seemed to be unaware of your impending presence. An idea wriggled its way into your head, one that brought a mischievous smile to your face. The chance to sneak up on a deadly assassin doesn’t present itself that often, and I’ll be damned if you were going to let this one slip through your fingers like the sand on the beach. 

Sinking down into the salty water until it was up to your nose, you swam forward silently, like a shark sneaking up on its prey. You took a quiet lungful of air and silently slipped under the surface. You opened your eyes, the salt water stinging them slightly, and swam forward until you were directly under Bucky. His shoulder length hair swirled around his head, moving back and forth gracefully like seaweed. In one swift motion, with strong kicks, you swam up to him, arms outreached, and poked him roughly in the ribs on both sides. You could have sworn that he jumped at least three feet out of the water. When you resurfaced you were laughing so hard that it was a struggle to stay afloat.

“What the hell! You scared the shit outta’ me!” Bucky yelled before rolling his eyes and letting out a groan.

“That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!” You laughed. “I am never letting you live this one down!”

“Oh really?” Bucky’s dark tone cut off your laughter.

A sly look crept across his face.

“Bucky,  _ no _ .” You slowly began to swim backwards.

“Bucky,  _ yes _ .”

Faster than you can process his is coming after you. With a shriek you try your best to out swim him but his is just too fast for you. Wrapping his metal left arm around your waist he held you close to his chest while his other hand began to tickle you viciously.

“Enough, enough! I’m sorry! I won’t tell anyone!” You gasped in between breaths, sides hurting for laughing so hard.

“Won’t tell anyone what?” Bucky rumbled in your ear.

“That big bad Bucky was scared by a girl.”

“Good.” Bucky kissed you on the temple and released you. “Ready to head back?”

“Yeah,” you said. “Thank you Bucky, for the book, for the relaxing trip to the beach, for putting up with me, for  _ everything _ .”

“You don’t need to thank me, doll. I should thanking you for putting up with all my crap.”

“I love you, Bucky.”

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”


End file.
